


Asking for a friend

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cosplay, F/M, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Mention of drinking, convention meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: The avengers can't stand anymore how low Clint is since Laura left him, taking with her the kids. They decide to help him by forcing him to go to a convention.





	Asking for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wanna be a beta-reader, I'm looking for one since I'm not a native English speaker :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)))

> _**Avengers meeting at 9 P.M. in the common room. P.S. Don’t be late or Agent Romanoff will make a woman out of you.** _

 

Clint looked at the text on his phone screen, asking himself why Tony had texted him when he could have simply told him an hour ago as they were having dinner together, watching some basketball match on the big TV screen. A frown made its way on the man face, it had already been pretty late when the match ended and himself received the text a few minutes ago… Looking at the clock on his bed-table, it was five over nine.

 

_“– Right, this is absolutely not the most ridicule thing they have done...Not at all!”_

 

The archer made his way to the common room, he could already hear his coworkers and mates talking animatedly. Could he dare he heard his name at least twice. Well, that didn’t mean anything, they might just be asking themselves when he would arrive. Clint wouldn’t bet his life on it, but who knows. The door made a heavy sound as it opened itself and all heads turn toward the archer. They were up to something and the man knew it would be on his back, no doubt about that.

 

_“– Right in time! We were worried Natasha would have to act upon her words._

_– I’m a soldier, punctuality is in my veins, Sta…_

_– I wish Coulson could hear that.”_ A laugh erupted from the Russian spy after she had cut him off so abruptly.

_“– Alright, that’s enough. Let’s go straight to the point, right? When did you decide we had an avengers meeting, I was down here not even an hour ago...”_

 

The look Banner sent to Stark was enough to tell him that the playboy was supposed to inform him of the meeting when they were watching the match. Clint really didn’t like the turn this meeting has taken, so he sat down, looking cautiously at his mates.

 

**_A few hours priors:_ **

 

It was half past ten and Natasha bite down a comment, watching Clint making his way to his floor. He has spend the night drinking and was now heading to bed with the firm intention of waking up later in the afternoon. Less people to handle explained he to his friend when she asked. In the kitchen, Bruce and Tony exchanged a knowing look, before sipping in their mug, synch. That was almost funny, but Natasha was too preoccupied by her friend’s behavior to have a good laugh.

 

 _“– It has to stop, I’m surprised Fury hasn’t put him off yet.”_ muttered Tony, as he was afraid someone might hear him.

_“– I thing Fury has other preoccupations. But you’re right. I don’t know how he can still stand, honestly._

_– What I’d like to know is if we can count on him if we have to fight other bad guys. “_

 

Natasha had listened to the two men, their preoccupations made sens. She also was afraid Clint would be a dead weight in a fight. That couldn’t happen. The redhead took a sit, asked tony for the coffee next to him and purred herself a full mug. She liked it black with a bit of sugar. Tony and Bruce kept talking about what to do to light his mood.

 

_“– There is nothing you can do, he’ll have to get over this. It’s how it works for everybody._

_– That’s a bit harsh, Tony! It’s not just a girl he used to shag every now and then..._

_– Obviously, yes. You remember how it works to have kids?”_

 

Natasha patted lightly Bruce shoulder, a way to tell him to calm down. No one was willing to see the big guy destroy the tower. That was the moment that Steve chose to come in, still wet from his shower, a happy smile on his face which faded away quickly to become a frown when he saw the three avengers with the same worried expression. Asking what was going on, he the shared his view with them: something had to be done, but what?

 

_“– I tried to make him open up, you know: sharing a beer while watching a game?_

_– Are you kidding me? That’s your way to comfort a friend who have a heartbroken?_

_– That’s what men do, all of them, Ma’am”_ mocked Tony.

 

Natasha wasn’t even shocked, to be honest, while she never really had a heartbroken over a relationship, she had have moment when she tried to seek comfort with Clint. That wasn’t only him then. But that was different, his wife had left him, taking with her their two kids and a game with a beer wouldn’t be enough for Clint to get over it.

 

_“– He needs to find somebody else, let’s find a way for him to meet some pretty chicks._

_– Isn’t it to soon?” asked Bruce, voicing what Natasha and Steve thought._

_“– It’s never too soon and it’s been going on for months… I think Legolas is right on time for this.”_

 

_**Back to the Avengers meeting** _

 

A voice in his head screamed “Intervention!”, an intervention for what exactly? He had no idea. Well... He did. Clint gladly took the beer Thor handed him, still fresh, and the God tapped him on the shoulder with a big smile on his face. The archer tried to wipe the beer on the floor with his socked feet. Everybody chose that moment to sit down, exchanging look to know who would talk.

 

 _“– So! As you may all know if you go out on the daily.”_ That’s it, Clint knew where it was going, they wanted him to live a bit more… _“There’ll be a convention next month. Thor, a convention is a gathering of people dressed up…_

 _– Cosplaying!”_ interrupted Steve, happy to know something that Tony didn’t.

_“– Yes, cosplaying as their favorite heroes, show characters, etc. You can’t go, because you have to help me with something! Sorry, buddy, next time. Fury think that we should show people we’re still here, even if we’re not fighting aliens. I think it’s bullshit, but what Fury wants, Fury gets it! So, long story short, one of us has to go…_

_– Oh, yeah… Humm… I can’t. I have a military assembly that I preside on that day.”_ tentatively explained Steve, finding his fingers quite interesting.

_“– I thing it’s clear that I’m out.”_

 

Bruce was right, there was no way Fury would agree that he goes alone to this kind of gathering. He would make a mess. That was not a problem, Clint thought as he understand there were only him and Natasha left. They could both go together, except that no, they couldn’t. The archer looked hurt at the redhead: why?

 

 _“– The story says ‘The beauty and the beast’ not ‘the single beasts’”_ , laughed Bruce, nervously, blushing as he looked over Natasha.

 

Oh smooth motherfucker! Why had he not saw that? Bruce and Nat? But that meant Clint had to go alone… Shit! They had played him! And very well!

 

** _On the convention day_ **

 

When Clint woke up, the tower was empty, they all knew how nervous he was about it. He had other things to do. Well, not really, but still! He took his time to drink a coffee, then another and another, before deciding it was time to go.

The gathering place wasn’t far, but there already were a lot of people waiting to get inside and a lot screamed his name as he walked closer. He hadn’t expect this kind of reaction for him, maybe for Steve and for Thor, Tony or even Bruce. Natasha would have made a lot of dudes hit on her, but for him… Not at all. It brought a smile on his face, he hadn’t feel this light since… Since Laura left him. He had felt like the world shuttered around him: the only person that has always believed in him had left him because he wasn’t anymore the man she fell in love with. She had brought with her his children, the kids he tried to be cool for, the kids he wanted to be a role-model for. Now, looking at all those people screaming his name, Clint knew that he couldn’t drop everything. There were to many people – older and younger – who needed him to be strong, to be safe, to grow up as good people… All they people had hope on him.

The archer tried to take pictures with everybody, signed what was handed to him and he had slowly made his way inside the gathering place. He met a dozen of Wolverine, the Joker at least twice and a lot of Iron-man. It was past noon when he run into a boy with white hair and the collision caused them both to fell on the ground, the boy spilling his coffee all over his costume. He started swearing with a heavy accent.

 

_“– Are you okay?_

_– Do I seem okay? I’ve got boiling coffee all over me, dumbass.”_ spitted out the punk boy.

 _“– Alright, calm down! That’s a shame you’re so nervous...”_ mocked Clint, looking at the boy costume. _“I was gonna ask you if you wanted to exchange you shirt, I happen to have the same on me”_

 

That was all it took for the other to look up at Clint as he was only processing that he had ran into Hawkeyes himself. His cheeks quickly became red, how was he going to act cool after running in his favorite superhero while cosplaying as says superhero?

 

_“– Don’t cream you pant, old man. My sister is a fan, just trying to make her happy._

_– Lucky for you, I wear a t-shirt under this.”_ explained Clint taking the top and handing it to the boy. _“Want me to sign it?_

_– Sure, she’ll be super happy. I guess…_

_– Name?_

_– Pietro_

_– So! You and your sister? You share the same first name?”_

 

The blond couldn’t help but laugh at how red the younger was becoming. He took the opportunity to look closer: he had a very juvenile face, full of mockery and fun, but a bit of sadness behind, and something that made Clint wanting to push him bit. The boy was really good looking and the archer caught himself looking too long at the boy’s lips.

 

_“– Does you sister, the one who’s called Pietro, have a boyfriend or is she single? Asking for a friend who would like to take her out for a coffee.”_

 

He mentally slapped himself, that was so badly done and so wrong, but Pietro cut off his monologue by saying he didn’t have anything else to do anymore, he only came for the purpose to see his favorite hero. Not that the says hero was here, he added.

 

**_A few months later_ **

 

To say that Natasha had been shocked to hear that her friend had met a possible love interest at this convention would be a euphemism. She had spilled her coffee, asked more details before punching his arm all the while telling him that it couldn’t date a kid, no matter how often Clint had told her Pietro wasn’t a kid anymore. He had twenty-three year, it was very legal. And now, the boy was sat next to her, sweetly talking about his childhood in Sokovia. The Russian spy had never warmed up so fast to new acquaintances, but the kid was charming and him and his sister sort of reminded her of herself.

From his seat, Clint watched his old friend and his new lover talking, thinking that he was finally happy after those few months in hell. It would be the first night Pietro would spend in the Tower, the two men usually stayed at the Maximoff’s flat, but they were not in the mood to leave any time soon.

Later, they made their way to the archer’s room, exchanging here and there kisses, they needed a new form of intimacy, Clint could feel it. Pietro had been particularly touchy and needy lately and that night, the older would take his time to explore the Sokovian body and make him feel loved and desired.

They didn’t waste time getting in the bed, clothes flying everywhere in the room and voices feeling the space as they giggled, murmured sweet nothings and moaned. Pietro, being experienced, watched closely at everything that Clint does to him, trying then to imitate his lover. It was not the best the archer had haven, but it was so sweet that he could feel his heart swelling. He spent a long time kissing and licking every inches of skin he could reach, prepping him for what was about to follow. The punk boy was loud, it made Clint want to tease him endlessly, but he ran out of patience and it was getting hard for him to wait. Yet, he waited for the Sokovian to be loose and relaxed enough before entering him. It was awkward at first, Pietro trying to adjust to the feeling, how was that supposed to bring him pleasure? But, the more Pietro was adjusted, the more Clint could try to find what would make him see the stars. After a few trusts, they settled to a slow and deep rhythm, neither too willing to climax to fast, but eventually, they reached it. Pietro wasn’t experienced enough to maintain himself to the edge. Afterward, they were heavily breathing, holding each other close, like they feared their lover would leave them as fast as they can.

 

 _“– I love you”_ muttered Clint in between two kisses, making happily laugh Pietro who bumped their noses.

_“– Don’t cream your pant. I’m only here because you’re my favorite super hero._

_– Oh? So, now, I’m your favorite hero? I thought t was your sister… What’s her name again? Pietro, right?”_

 

Another laugh erupted from Pietro, soon joined by Clint’s, and the white-haired boy avenged himself by twisting the older man’s nipple. He then proceeded to kiss it better.

 

_“– I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and you can submit on comment :)


End file.
